


Humanity

by ValkyrieOnline



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, angsty bc im trash, he kinda likes you, reaper is training you, talon recruit!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOnline/pseuds/ValkyrieOnline
Summary: You're a new Talon recruit an are being trained by the one and only Edgelord himself. However, he seems to be going easy on you. Let's see how you react.





	

You’d been recruited to Talon a few months ago. Starting off you were just a normal girl, but the agency is shaping you into a killer. Still, that shining glint of humanity resides in you, and that glint of humanity mesmerised one of Talon’s senior agents.

Tossed to the ground, you rolled over and picked yourself back up. It didn’t hurt. He wasn’t even trying. It infuriated you to no end that the man supposed to be training you was just barely pushing you around. No one cared if you, an insignificant lackey, died in the field. He should be forcing you into more painful and compromising positions to make sure you could handle what lies outside the base. Instead, he just dodged every swing you took and shoved you around. You’d had enough.

“Ugh! Look, I know you have a lot of exciting terrorist things to do, but can you at least try to beat me up? I can handle it. Believe me, I’ve met ten year olds who hit harder than that,” you remark with an attitude you didn’t know you could use against the masked man.

Reaper just stared at you.

There was not facial expression to read, so you just sigh and roll your eyes. Before you can put a hand on your hip, he grabbed you wrist and twisted it behind you. Using your own unnaturally bent arm against you, your superior rams you into the padded wall of the training room. With his mask inches away from your paled face he growls, “You want me to try? You think you can take it? Then fine.”

You wondered if he could hear how hard your heart was beating over your erratic breathing. He twists your arm behind you more and you let out a pained whine and elbow him with the free arm you used to brace yourself against the wall. He merely chuckles at your attempt. You think back to all the soft spots in his uniform and make those your next targets. A kick to the shin wouldn’t do anything, but pressing your heel into to unprotected section above his knee would. You do so, using the heel of your boot to grind down into his knee. Taking the moment he was caught off guard you elbow him again, pushing him off you. His grip still tight on your wrist, you turn and try to pull it free to no avail. You scowl and try to break free again, but Reaper does not loosen his hold on you.

“Let go.” You bark.

“Get yourself out of it.” He hisses back.

You let out a huff, and steel your gaze. You raise your leg between the two of you and kick him in the chest. Almost like kicking a door down, you thought. You keep kicking him as many times as it takes with all the power you can muster. It feels like kicking a brick wall, but eventually his gloved fingers slip. You’re breathing heavily from exertion. Still, something about his aura makes you angry. You weren’t done. A swift roundhouse kick to his face knocked the skull mask off. In a brief state of shock, you saw his face. He covered it almost as quick as his mask hit the ground. You only got a glimpse, but you know you saw dark skin with a grey undertone. The faintest glow of red eyes shook you to your core. But the scariest feature had to have been the way his skin had torn in places and black billowing smoke leaked out. You were silent. He was silent, not moving, still covering his face from you with his arm. It was then you realized, he was ashamed.

Softly, you spoke, “You don’t have to hide. Not from me at least…”

He didn’t budge, but you could hear his ragged breathing.

“Please,” you step forward slowly and place your hand on his forearm, “I’m not afraid of you.”

He tenses under your touch but lowers his arm, putting his scarred and ghostlike face in full view. You look into his deathly red glare and step closer yet again.

“You should be.” He backs up and skulks away, picking up his mask in the process. He leaves you alone in the middle of the training room, completely unsure and confused and oddly wishing he hadn’t left.

He left thinking about how deeply it shook him that you saw him for what he was and didn’t care.

-

For Meagan.


End file.
